


Clarity (Rhink Fic)

by MightWriter



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Rhettandlink, clarity, mightwriter, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, rhink fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightWriter/pseuds/MightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link Neal is in rehab for an alcohol problem. After five years, he sees his best friend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See Again

Word count:  235 (Not sure about this fic yet :P)

Rating: G

Warnings: Completely made up, nothing should be implied about real people, it’s all from my head.

 -----

When I heard that Link Neal, my old best friend-my blood brother, went into rehab for an alcohol problem, I was devastated. I received a letter a few days ago, from the Alton Rehab Facility in California, stating that Link was admitted the week before for a drinking problem. My initial reaction was to go there to visit him. That’s how I ended up in the parking lot facing a rehab centre. A rehab centre with Link Neal inside.

\------

“Hi, um, I’m here to see Charles Neal”

After standing in a line for half an hour, getting stink-eye from the security guards, it was a relief to finally be talking to the grumpy woman behind the counter.

 After being told strict directions to Link’s room, I headed towards the lifts along the right wall of the building. Once on Link’s corridor, I strolled down to the last door on the right. 84. Shaking my head free of thoughts, I knock lightly on the wooden door.

I hear voices inside. No, I hear _a_ voice. A woman’s voice. Then the door is open, a blonde woman standing before me.

“What?”

Her voice is harsh, angry. I gulp before answering, looking at my feet.

“Sorry, I must have got the wrong room or someth-“

I stop, mouth agape, stiffening with pure shock. Charles Lincoln Neal is stood at the back of the room. _Staring at me._


	2. What Happened?

The canteen smelled more like a dentist's office rather than somewhere you would want to eat your lunch. The stench of chemicals was a punch in the face as I lowered myself into the hard plastic seat. Link was sat across from me, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly as he stared at the stark white ceiling. Thinking about it, the whole building had a very strong scent which squirmed it's way into my nose. 

"So, Link..." I cleared my throat. This was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced, followed by the 'four lane' comment Link made on our double date once. Thankfully, my old best friend seemed to be feeling awkward as well, as he was fidgeting in his chair ever so slightly.

"You probably want to know why I'm here." Link's voice cut deep within me, after not hearing it for over five years. I was quite dumbfounded and could only nod uncertainly in response.

Earlier, I met Link's ex wife, Christy. She wasn't the kindest of women, with a harsh attitude and a seriously stern glare. Link, however, said that considering the circumstances, Christy was being extremely supportive. I hadn't really understood what Link meant at the time, but hopefully I'm about to find out. 

Link sighed, his shoulders staying tense. 

"I don't know where to start. I mean, it didn't just start, you know? It just crept up on me like darkness does after sunset, I guess. The first time it was a problem, really, was when..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been over a year or something but I saw the comments on this recently and didn't realise people actually liked this! So, this is the second chapter and the third one should be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first fic posted, feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
